The Last Dance
by Iskeirka
Summary: The last scene of the first book rewritte.n as a challenge for Writers Club.


**A/N: So I'm in my school's Writers Club, and we have weekly challenges. The one for this week just happened to be to rewrite a scene of Twilight so Bella dies, and here is what I came up with.**

"You look beautiful," Edward breathed as we slowly swayed to the music. One strong arm was wrapped around my waist, as I couldn't dance in the best of cases, and at that moment there was a cast on my leg. Hardly ideal for the situation, but at least I didn't really have to do anything.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks at his compliment, and I bowed my head to hide my embarrassment. How could such a wonderful person such as Edward have fallen for me? I wasn't worthy.

Something clicked in my mind, and suddenly I remembered what I had wanted to talk to him about before he had started romancing me.

"Edward, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." My voice quavered a little, and that annoyed me.

"Why not save the talk for later and simply enjoy the moment?" Edward purred, his voice alone sending shivers down my spine. I knew that if I were to simply look up, I would be entranced by his beautiful golden orbs.

"But I want to talk _now_," I whined, frowning. What was wrong with that moment? I thought it was a perfect time to talk – well, as perfect as it could ever get.

Edward loosened his grip on my waist, gently and carefully placing me back on my own two feet. He sighed, running his hand through that beautiful bronze hair of his irritably.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, though I had the strange feeling he already knew.

"I was wondering..." I began before trailing off. He raised an eyebrow, gesturing with a wave of his perfect, pale hand for me to go on. "Well, you know how when James bit me I thought I was going to become a vampire and all that?" Again I stopped, and this time received an annoyed glare for it.

"Yes, I believe I remember that quite clearly. You _were _horribly injured, after all," Edward said, his musical voice making me a little dazed. Forcing my mind to forgo swooning over him, I tried to remember what I was saying in the first place.

"Well, what if I didn't want you to...you know...suck the blood out?" My tone made it a question, though I had originally intended it to be a more forceful statement of fact. Something about him always made me unsure of myself, and I would hate that if I didn't love him so much.

Edward's expression looked at first amused, then upon seeing I was serious contorted into shock, horror and then anger.

.

"You _want _to be damned to a life – if you can call it that – of utter misery and pain?" Edward softly growled, his voice managing to send shivers down my spine even when he was furious. Edward seemed to take a deep breath before calming down once more.

"I'll have you know I have reasons for this," I proclaimed, drawing him out of the stupor my statement seemed to have induced.

"And what would those be?" Edward asked, a hint of humour entering his rich voice.

"For one thing I would be beautiful, strong, fast. I wouldn't be clumsy anymore, and – this is the main one – we could...well, we could be together forever. I don't want to age and die while you stay young; it isn't fair on either of us!" I exclaimed, an edge of panic entering my voice. I couldn't see him stay young forever while I aged – that would just be cruel.

"You really want this?" Edward purred, leaning close as his pale hands slowly drew the collar of my cardigan away from my neck, leaving my throat exposed. He leaned close, closer, closer, until I could feel his cold, sweet breath on my neck. I shivered involuntarily, but held still.

"Yes..." I whispered, egging him on. Edward leaned closer still, until I could feel his stone cold – yet somehow soft – lips on my skin.

Then I let out a gasp, for Edward's teeth had pierced my skin and I could feel him drawing my blood out of me. I really was going to be a vampire! I would be with him forever, beautiful and immortal, never aging, and never having to trip over again.

I started to feel faint, and could still feel him drawing blood. Something was wrong: surely he had taken enough by now!

"Edward, Edward, that's enough; you can stop now."

My pleas fell on deaf ears, and I felt fainter still, spots dancing across my vision. My body felt so heavy, so tired, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Yes, sleep would be so wonderful right now...

And then there was nothing, just blackness and eternal rest. My eyelids slid shut, never to rise under my own power again.


End file.
